


One Winter Day

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Series: dysfunctional family funtimes [14]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, mentions of haise/shuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: One winter day Tooru and his siblings settle in for a day of gaming.In which, Tooru does a lot of deep thinking, Hide is amused, and Saiko just wants to film her next video.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic to take place in 2009.

It was winter, and their father had been back from his tour for three days now. Tsukiyama had also been back for about as long, and both of them looked content in a way. Tooru wasn’t sure what to make of that.

He was sure he had seen Sasaki kissing Hide just a few short months ago. Yet, Tsukiyama was still around, and Hide was still around. If Sasaki had made a choice between them, Tooru was having a hard time telling what it was.

The foundation of his life was that he had Sasaki, Arima, and Akira as the adults in his life. Saiko, Shirazu, and Urie were his siblings, and people like Nanako at school were his friends. Tsukiyama existed in his life, and he’d accepted that. Hide had come and he’d accepted him as someone important to Sasaki. He just hadn’t realized at the time how important Hide would become.

* * *

 

Tooru found himself on the couch next to Hide as Saiko readied the camera and launched her into her Miss Kano persona.

“Miss Kano here! I’m with my brothers, and today we have a special treat because Maman’s editor stopped by and is now going to be our judge! Say ‘hi’, Hide!”

“Hi, everyone,” Hide waved at the video camera and grinned. Tooru sighed, and waved too.

“Today we’re playing _Left 4 Dead 2_! We already completed the Campaign mode last week, so this time we’re going into Scavenge mode this week! I’m going to--”

“Oi, I thought we were doing Survival,” Shirazu interrupted.

“If we do that then you can’t kill Urie.”

“Hey,” Urie said, “don’t say that like he stands a chance against me.”

“Guys be nice,” Tooru said, “Kano-chan’s still recording.”

“Hey fatass, hurry up, I want to kill Urie and you,” Shirazu said. Saiko kicked him, and turned back to the camera.

“Watch me take my brothers DOWN.”

“Awfully lively today,” Hide said with a smile. Tooru nodded, and continued sitting down on the couch as he look at his section of the screen. The other three were jumping around as they tried to block each other’s view. It was chaotic but not so much that Tooru couldn’t look at how at home Hide was. He tried to picture waking up to see Hide in the kitchen instead of Tsukiyama. He tried to picture washing Hide’s clothes. He tried to picture no more Tsukiyama and found himself uneasy. He wasn’t sure if he should blame it on his cramps or not.

Tooru ended up losing to Urie in Urie’s quest to destroy Shirazu. He went and got snacks and took some medication for his pain. Hide followed him into the kitchen and helped him out.

“You alright there, Tooru?” Hide asked as they waited for the popcorn.

“I’m okay,” he lied. And he was aside from his period, but he would deal with it like he did every month until he made a choice about if he wanted to alter his body or not. No one else could make that choice for him, and he appreciated his family’s patience. Not all of his siblings knew, and by that he meant that only Saiko knew because she knew to ask him for pads when she ran out.

But there was something on his mind that Hide would be able to help him with, wasn’t there?

“Hide, what is your relationship to Sasaki?”

Hide considered that for all of five seconds before cheerfully saying, “He’s my best friend. Is that’s what’s been bothering you, Tooru?”

Tooru shrugged and got the popcorn. It had been, what else can he say? It wasn’t everyday his dad kissed someone who wasn’t Tsukiyama. He didn’t even know that Sasaki had dated anyone but Tsukiyama.

“No worries,” Hide said, “I’m just here to wait for Haise to get back from his date with Shuuc-chan so we can go over this information.”

“Right . . . Shuuc-chan? Tsukiyama, you mean?”

“Doesn’t it make him seem more accessible?” Hide said, “Try saying it a few times, and he stops being so intimidating.”

“Tsukiyama’s not intimidating. I wash his underwear, I’m not intimidated by him.”

Hide laughed, “Yeah, he really is like a step-dad to you guys at this point, isn’t he? Oh, in that case I’m more like an uncle, yeah?”

“Hide . . .”

“That’s Uncle Hide to you. Now, let’s get these snacks to your siblings. I think they’re killing each other.”

Saiko was pouting on the couch, and Shirazu and Urie were really going for it when they got back in the living room. Saiko accepted her soda with a frown, and picked up her favorite cookies with a scowl.

“Hide!” she complained, “You were supposed to be in here so you could call foul play! They teamed on me! Sexism!”

“Shut up, dumbass, it was nothing like that,” Shirazu said, “It was called cooperating.”

“Cooperate this, motherfucker!” Urie said and stabbed Shirazu’s character in the back.

“Language,” Tooru groaned.

“Tooru’s right, if you guys can’t play nicely maybe you should play something else?” Hide suggested.

“ _Sonic and Mario at the Olympic Games_ ,” Saiko said quickly, “Let’s play that, that way Hide can play too.”

She went and turned off the Xbox 360 and turned on the Wii.

Tooru sighed, and sat down, curling around a pillow as he did so. Hide aimed a look back at him, and he just shrugged at the man. If Hide said he was just Sasaki’s friend, then he was just Sasaki’s friend. Tooru would stop stressing out over it. He would have to because it wasn’t any of his business if both Tsukiyama and Sasaki seemed happy as they were now. And if Hide said he was fine with it, then it truly wasn’t any of Tooru’s business.


End file.
